The Gleeful Mermaid
by NinjaChef1991
Summary: Rachel is a mermaid that wants so much more from life than blissful obedience. Quinn is a princess looking for the love of her life. Will they find their happy endings when they find each other? Or will others try to keep them apart? Day 1 of Faberry week: Fairy Tales, crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world! We just wanted to let you know that we own neither Glee or The Little Mermaid... If we did? We might make Faberry a REAL pairing haha. ANYWAY! Day one of Faberry week challenge is Fairy Tale and we liked the prompt so much that we decided to make an entire story of it. Love it? Hate it? Review it! We MIGHT make an 'M' sequel if you readers would be into reading about it, but we're going to make this story completely PG13! Please review!  
**

**"The Glee-ful Mermaid"**

Thousands of leagues below the sea is an enchanted castle ruled a powerful Sea-King and his seven children. Puck, Sam and Finn, the oldest three children, were known for causing mayhem and stirring up the sea with their parties and wild pranks. Kitty and Marley were simple and vain, much preferring to stay to themselves away from trouble and away from others. Rachel, the youngest, was the most beautiful of them all and had the most amazing voice any of the sea dwellers had ever heard. She and her twin Kurt were the most adventurous of the group, frequently visiting the surface to see things they could have never seen from the ocean floor.

Together the siblings and Kurt's Boyfriend Blaine made up the New Directions, an elite royal singing group that the entire kingdom loved. Directed by the famous Will Shellster the crab, this group was stupendous. Sea creatures from all over the ocean would gather to hear the group, especially the beloved Rachel.

The Sea King would through semi-annual concerts for the entire kingdom to attend and tonight was the night that everyone would come together and enjoy the music. Everything was planned; everyone had come. Everyone, that is, except for Kurt and Rachel. While the sea people searched everywhere for the missing mer-people, the two were at the surface watching an incoming storm breeze in.

"We need to go back, the concert is starting and Dad is going to be SO MAD that we're late again!"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Kurt, " We will be fine! Stop worrying, I found this sunken ship a few days ago, and I haven't explored it yet! If you are so worried you can stay outside and look out for sharks."

"Sharks!" Kurt exclaimed, panicking and turning even paler at the possibility of danger. He turned in circles, trying to get a view of the ocean around him to make sure they were safe.

"OK, I'm going in with you, wait for me..." Kurt whispered, darting into the open window after his sister. "Rachel, Do you really think there will be sharks?"

Rachel laughed, "Don't be such a guppy!"

"I'm not a guppy...AHHHH!" Kurt screamed after bumping into a skull inside the ship that had frightened him.

"Wow… Kurt look what I found!...What do you think it is?" Rachel asked Kurt while holding a silver pointy object and examining it as best she could.

"I have no idea," said Kurt staring at the shiny object in disbelief.

"Maybe its for styling hair!" Rachel said, as she started brushing her hair with it.

"Rachel…Rachel…" Kurt whispered trying to get her attention.

"What is it Kurt?" Rachel asked, beginning to get annoyed with her brother's constant yammering.

"Rachel there's a sh..sh…shark! Circling around the ship!...AHHH Watch out!" Kurt yelled frightened. His scream had caught the attention of the shark who then broke into the ship by ramming through the window. "It's Karofski! Swim Rachel!" Kurt screamed, darting the opposite direction and narrowly escaping through one of the broken walls of the ship.

Karofski the shark advanced on Rachel who was busy backing away from her attacker and trying to stuff her newfound object into her knapsack.

Once the object was in her bag Rachel started to swim as fast as she could to catch up with Kurt. They swam left and right through the rocks trying to avoid the monstrosity that was chasing them. Rachel saw an anchor on the sea floor and purposely swam towards it as fast as she could. Looking back to make sure Karovski was still chasing her, Rachel swam through the round opening at the top of the anchor.

The shark, not used to objects that he couldn't force himself through, was completely surprised when he got stuck in the anchor. He struggled but couldn't force his way through, giving Rachel and Kurt the perfect opportunity to get away.

Rounding the last rock closest to the Kingdom they bumped into someone that they really didn't want to see at the moment. "DAD!" Rachel and Kurt both yelled in shock at the same time, running into the one person that they did NOT want to see.

"Where were you two? We have been looking everywhere for you! Did you forget that there was a concert? I am extremely disappointed in you!" He yelled, glaring at the two mermaids who had just come over the hill. "I know this wasn't your fault Kurt, you always go with Rachel on her adventures… When will you learn that it's not safe for you out in the sea? You need protection! I need to know where you are at all times! Do you hear me Rachel? Kurt?"

Neither answered him, both were shamefully avoiding eye contact. When Triton realized he wasn't going to get an answer from Rachel and Kurt, Triton swam back to his throne angrily, sending them to their rooms for the night.

After hearing all the yelling Will Shellster decided to make an appearance, "You know if that was my daughter that never would have happened! She would always be watched and couldn't go around ignoring others and only doing what she wants." Will said to Triton.

"You know what? That seems like a wonderful plan! From now on you will follow Rachel wherever she goes and then report back to me at the end of the day." Will looked shocked! The last thing he had expected was that his chastening would backfire in his face. "Wait, w…what... that's not what…"

" GO! NOW!" Triton said, interrupting Will's blabbering. "Make sure the two of them obey!"

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello world! Ceci and I want to thank everyone who has been reading this! We loved writing this together and hope everyone reading is enjoying it as much as we are! We have about 5 chapters written and hope to post every other day until the story is finished. Anyway! We don't own these characters OR this story... (If we did? Faberry would be a real couple AND there would be a Glee episode featuring Disney movies... Just sayin!) Please review!**

Rachel and Kurt went back to their room after being yelled at by Triton and were immediately ambushed by their siblings. Apparently news traveled fast under the sea and their sisters and brothers were curious about why they had been yelled at for the hundredth time.

"Rach! Kurt! I thought you learned from the best not to get caught… That's me if you didn't know already!" Puck said after flexing his arms and showing everyone his guns.

Everyone except Puck rolled their eyes at his antics, "Yes Puck, we know... We weren't that great at sneaking around this time… Especially when Karofsky the giant shark was trying to eat us!" Kurt replied shivering at the thought of almost being eaten by David.

"So… Will Shellster will be following you around everywhere you go? That stinks! He should be following Puck, Finn, and Sam, they are always stirring up the sea with all the pranks and parties they come up with!" Marley said, painting Kitty's finger nails a pretty pink color.

"Yeah, he will be following us… Which is not great because we need to go back to the ship! My bag got caught while escaping that big lump of a shark and I had to drop it or risk getting eaten," Rachel pouted, disappointed that she could not place her new treasure in her little cave full of wonderful items that she found.

Puck, Sam, and Finn huddled together and started whispering about who knows what while Kurt joined Marley and Kitty who were getting their nails done, explaining all the benefits of a kelp facial. Rachel was silently planning ways to shake the annoying Will Shellster so she could go back and get her bag without getting in trouble.

After a few minutes, everyone started going off to bed to get some rest for the next day.

The next morning Rachel woke up later than usual, not really wanting Will to start following her immediately. After eating breakfast Rachel met up with a gossiping Kurt and Blaine who had arrived at the beautiful field of sea anemones a few minutes before. "Hey Rach! How are you? It is a beautiful day today!" Blaine said, while doing flips in the water.

"Hi Blaine! It is a wonderful day today! Hi Kurt, good morning!" Rachel replied, swimming towards the two.

"Oh geeze… Shellster is watching us… Great!" Kurt said, sarcastically rolling his eyes and pointing with his head where he noticed Will watching them closely.

"You are safe and sound, that is what counts… Even if it is annoying that he will be following you for a bit." Blaine said, hugging Kurt and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Rachel was smiling at the adorable boys being affectionate and loving with each other while praying that she would hopefully find her special someone soon.

"Oh! Did you guys hear about the party?" Blaine said excitedly out of the blue.

"NO! What party? GIVE ME ALL THE DETAILS!" Kurt yelled, happy that something exciting was finally happening.

"Well, Puck is throwing a party at the Ship Wreck Cove tonight, how did you guys not know? You live together!" Blaine said, while rambling about how cool the party will be. The only thing Rachel was thinking about was that she would finally be able to get her bag with that beautiful shiny treasure since the Ship Wreck Cove was exactly where her bag was dropped. And it would be the perfect time to search for more treasure!

After dinner, all the kids left to their rooms to 'get to bed early' while secretly getting ready and going to the impromptu party that Puck, Sam and Finn were throwing. Rachel followed her siblings, Will followed along at a distance trying to go unnoticed by the merpeople.

Once at the party everyone started talking with their friends, dancing, and singing with the underwater band, The Wet Dreams, that was playing on one of the sunken ships. The crowd was getting thick and a few minutes later all of the teens from the Kingdom were at the Cove. Rachel noticed that Will was following them from the moment they left the sunken palace and had been looking for a way to shake him since then. When all the people flocked together to listen to the band, Will had a hard time trying to find Rachel in the crowd. She quickly grabbed Kurt by the hand and swam as fast as possible inside one of the sunken ships out a broken window.

"Rachel! Where are we going?" Kurt said once they were swimming away from the party.

"Where do you think we are going? To get my bag of course! Its close by and we were able to lose Will in the thick crowd!" Rachel spoke quickly while rushing towards the location where she knew her bag was. "There! I got IT! No shark in sight this time! WOO!" Rachel said, while high fiving Kurt.

"Let's go look for more treasure!" She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards one of the newer ships that had been wrecked.

"Rachel… That isn't a good idea…" Kurt said, trying to tug his hand away

"Please Kurt? With Will Shellster constantly following us this may be our only chance for a long time! Pleeeeeeeaseee?"

"Fine! But only for a few minutes…" Kurt said, already anxious to get back to the party and to Blaine but unwilling to let his sister down.

The two merpeople searched through the wreckage, looking for interesting objects when they saw a strange light coming from above them.

"What I that? It couldn't be the sun…. The sun only shines yellow or white… No, this was something else, something… Red? Then blue? A flash of Green? What is that?" Asked Rachel, curious about what she was seeing.

"I have no idea… I don't like it Rachel… We should go back…"

"No! We have to find out what the light is! Let's go!" She said, grabbing her brother and swimming for the surface before he had a chance to protest.

**Sorry, there wasn't any Quinn in this chapter... But don't worry! The entire next chapter is Quinn! Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took us so long to post but with traveling and whatnot this week has been CRAZY! Anyway, we hope you guys like this chapter (It is all Quinn after all!) And Merry Christmas Eve to everyone out there reading this!  
**

Today is a very special day for Princess Quinn Fabray. She is turning eighteen and her friends and family have planned a big surprise for her to celebrate. The sun started setting everyone aboard the ship was anxiously waiting for the party to start. The princess was completely caught off guard when she came on deck to see her friends singing, dancing and waiting to show the princess what her birthday gift was. The second she stepped on deck the captain shot fireworks into the sky. Quinn's best friend, Brittany, rushed to her side as the crowd yelled "SURPRISE!" and made way for the two girls. Brittany, excited for Quinn to see her present, anxiously dragged her towards the large present that had been covered in a large tarp and was completely covered in bows.

"OK everyone, I would like to thank everyone for coming, and celebrating my best friend's birthday!" Britney spoke, about to reveal the big surprise. "Quinn, I just want to say that you are the most amazing and coolest best friend in the world! And you are the most prettiest unicorn of them all!" Britney said, giving Quinn the biggest smile she could. "This gift is for how awesome you are!"

Britney pulled the string holding the tarp closed and revealed a bronze statue of the lovely Princess Fabray.

Quinn was surprised and a bit horrified to see such a huge statue of herself that was at least ten feet tall and was very imposing. Brittany, mistaking the look of shock as a look of awe, hugged her friend tight. "I knew you would love it! Happy Birthday!"

"Wow Brittany… Uh… It's really something…" Quinn said, hugging her friend back and trying to put a more neutral expression on her face.

"Your parents and I were going to give it to you as a wedding present…"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Please Britt, don't start. The Prince of Monaco just wasn't for me…"

"Don't be mad Quinny! The entire kingdom wants to see you happy and settled down… Maybe you just haven't been looking hard enough?" Brittany asked, looking for some sort of explanation for why her friend just couldn't find the right person.

"I have been looking, believe me. When the right person comes along I'll know. It will be magic, just like it was for Mom and Dad. It's going to just hit me…. Like lightening!" Quinn said.

Brittany was about to comment on Quinn's crazy theory when a pelican swooped down from the sky and landed on her shoulder. Brittany, excited that her friend had come back to her, eagerly pet the bird and searched for a treat to give it. "I'm glad you came back Santana, but I'm a little mad at you... I know you joined a gang!" She said to the pelican, patting it's beak after giving it a piece of fish.

"Brittany! What are you doing? Birds are dirty! It could have a disease!" Quinn yelled, trying to shoo the bird away from Brittany.

"That's not a bird! It's a mermaid!" Brittany cried, trying to get Santana to come back.

"Did you just call that bird a mermaid?!" Quinn asked her friend, shocked that she would say such a thing.

"Whatever... It's time to turn your frowny face upside down… I have another surprise for you! Look up!" Britney yelled as what seemed like a million fireworks started blooming in the sky above them, shining bright in the dark sky. Everyone was so entranced by the spectacular scene in front of them that they didn't notice the waves growing stronger by the second. A storm was heading their way and by the time the ship's passengers caught on it was almost too late!

No one saw the big wave coming towards the ship until the ship had been hit. The captain and crew jumped to attention, but it was too late. The ship was in the path of a giant hurricane and no matter what they did there was no avoiding the rocks that were fast approaching the ship.

The passengers, helpless to do anything but stand and watch in horror began to panic! The captain, aware of the inevitable boat crash, began to lead passengers to the lifeboats so they wouldn't sink with the ship. While everyone was getting into the lifeboat a second wave overtook the ship, pushing it towards the rocks and snapping it nearly in half. Princess Quinn, who had been one of the last people to step into the lifeboat, fell overboard into the water.

No one on the boat noticed that the princess had fallen overboard; everyone was struggling just to keep the boat afloat. Quinn struggled to the surface but the waves were pushing her down and the fabric of her wet dress was pulling her towards the ocean floor. Out of breath and unable to find a way to get air, Quinn sank lower and lower into the murky black abyss. The last thing she remembered before the darkness pulled her under was a flash of red hair.

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


End file.
